


Adventures

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: The FS fam go to Disneyland. Fluff follows.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Adventures

"Yay yay yay! We're at Disneyland!" Alya jumped up and down.

"Hold on little Monkey, you need to put on your sunscreen." Jemma caught up with her wild daughter and put some white cream on her soft little cheeks.

"No Mummy no!" Alya giggled.

"You'll be as red as a tomato if you don't." Jemma replied.

"Fine." She let her mother wipe the cream on her body and grabbed both her and Fitz's hands, swinging them.

"Let's go on a ride!" Alya asked. 

"What ride?" Fitz asked back.

"Ummmmm Space Mountain!" She pulled them.

"An hour and a half line for a ride. Stupid Disneyland." Fitz grumbled.

"Fitz, do this for your daughter." Jemma picked Alya up to take his arm and wrap it around her.

"Fine." He surrendered and kissed her head. The line was shorter than usual, so they only waited for around 45 minutes. The ride was bumpy but Alya loved every second of it. When they got off, Fitz was stumbling.

"You okay?" Jemma laughed, holding Alya's hand.

"Yeah. I'm good. Let's go get some lunch." They walked around and went to a princess inspired restaurant. They took lots of pictures of Alya with Ariel and Rapunzel. They ate and laughed and talked. They rode two more rides.

Alya was starting to get worn out so Fitz carried her back to the car while Jemma was taking more photos. He set her down for a moment before coming to get Jemma.

"It was a nice day." She murmured, clearly very tired. 

"It was." He kissed her softly for a few minutes before giving her a piggy back ride back to the car. She fell asleep on his back.

Today was a nice adventure.


End file.
